


KINKtober 24 - Exhibition/Voyeurism

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Prompt Adopts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Voyeurism, honeyblossom - Freeform, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Stretch talks Papyrus into something out of their norm with an unexpected onlooker





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

To say Fell was shocked by the sight before him would be a complete and total understatement. He knew there was more to his innocent double than the skeleton let on, but he never in his life would have thought it was this.

 

Hidden in the trees, Fell’s position gave him the perfect view of the scandalous actions before him, the sounds alone carrying heavenly through the atmosphere. The high pitched moan from Papyrus bouncing along the trees as their other doppleganger, Stretch, pumped his fingers and tongue as deep as he could into the dripping folds of Papyrus’ conjured cunt. Fell held in a groan, the sight of this universe’s version of himself getting so thoroughly fucked was erotic for lack of a better word, and the way his moans echoed in Fell’s head made the edgy skeleton’s magic spark to life.

 

Fell focused on how Stretch lifted his teeth to the swollen clit, nibbling and licking until Papyrus’ hands shot to Stretch’s shoulders and his body arched into the older skeleton’s fingers and mouth.

 

A deep growl formed at his throat that forced Fell to grind his teeth to stay quiet. Papyrus’ high pitched, damn near delirium inducing cry as he came being the final straw that broke his back.

 

“I think we are ready to move on.” he heard Stretch say between soft pants, watching as both skeletons rose to their feet, an obvious orange bulge in the front of Stretch’s jeans.  

 

Fell slide his hand down the front of his own right pants, palming his erect cock through the fabric before releasing it with the descent of his zipper.

 

“H-here?” Papyrus spoke next “What if someone sees?”

 

_ Too late. _ Fell hummed to himself, gently stroking his member, the ridges on the underside adding more pleasure even with just his hand.

 

“Paps, I just had you singing like a choir, this is nothing.” Stretch purred, earning a groan from both skeletons. Fell leaned his head against his cover and watched his lazy double’s mouth bite and suck at the front of Papyrus’ neck, lowering his arms and wrapping them around the femurs of the slightly shorter skeleton. In one smooth motion, Stretch lifted Papyrus so his legs were wrapped around Stretch's hips, giving Fell an even better few of Papyrus’ awaiting entrance.

 

Red eyes closed long enough for Fell to let out a hushed moan but his eagerness to watch the tryst play out in front of him forced all his attention back to his doubles, a bit impressed that Stretch was actually able to hold Papyrus up with such ease.

 

_ Come on...fuck him already!  _ Fell groaned as Stretch slowly kissed Papyrus, working the younger's arms around his neck. The hidden monster could see the small shifts in Stretch's stance, properly aligning himself against the sleek, orange lips that undoubtedly throbbed against the head of his darker orange dick. Fell listened carefully to the quickened breaths of the younger, watched as the cock slowly disappeared into Papyrus’ eager heat with a soft, whimpering moan from the receiving monster. Stretch was always gentle, at least at the start, but he was going painfully slow with Papyrus, pulling all the way out then slowly sliding back in until bone clinked against bone. Fell felt himself groan again, wishing for the lazy lout to move just a bit faster, even if only a little! Just enough to really hear those moans and the slick, wet noises their joining would make.

 

“Ha! Haah! Stre-Stretch! Fast! Please go fast!” Papyrus’ echoing voice begged as another slow thrust hit deep inside him. A low chuckle was heard next and Fell almost yelled for the monster to go faster himself, but a sharp yelp and echoing smack of bones sang out as Stretch snapped his hips forward into Papyrus.

 

_ Fucking finally! _ This is what Fell needed. The erotic, high-pitched, breathy mewls from Papyrus and the deep, almost growling moans from Stretch, the harsh sound of bones slapping bones softened by the wet sounds of Stretch’s cock thrusting as deep as he could. Fell couldn’t take his eyes away from the joining. Papyrus was strangely adorable getting fucked like this, head leaning against Stretch’s shoulder with his tongue lolling out from the side of his agape mouth, panting and whimpering, trying to keep up with the hard, deep thrusts that plowed into him.

 

And the begging! The needy pleas that flew from Papyrus’ mouth. So lewd, so incredibly arousing. Fell teased the head of his own cock, collecting the precum and smoothing it up and down the rest of his shaft. He matched Stretch thrust for thrust, replacing Stretch with himself in his mind's eye. Imagining his crimson cock filling those beautiful orange lips until his not-so-innocent double cried out his name as he reached his peak.

 

Stretch’s pace began to falter and lose their steady rhythm. Fell smirked, thrusting faster into his hand. 

 

“Y-yes...like that! So good, so good like that.” Papyrus cried as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Fell continued to stare on with half lidded sockets, sinking his teeth into the fabric of his scarf to keep himself quiet.

 

Stretch’s voice was raspy and low, close to how Fell’s own voice sounded.

 

“C’mon Paps, cum for me babe.”

 

_ Cum, love. _

 

Papyrus let out a long, shrill cry as he came. Stretch continuing to put against him while chasing his own release adding to the bit of overstimulation from his earlier orgasm. Fell and Stretch both hit their ends with deep gasps, Fell's muffled by his saliva covered scarf. Each rode out their orgasms, Stretch keeping himself buried and thrusting ever so slowly into Papyrus until a soft sound of discomfort squeaked out of the young monster, Fell thrusting into his hand as the light red ribbons of his cum decorated his tree cover, and Papyrus coming down from his high with Stretch's help.  

 

_ Shit...I need to leave!  _ The realization of his situation killed Fell's afterglow but he would gripe about that later. Dispersing his conjured organ, Fell cleaned himself as best as he good then fled from the forest before the others would find him, the sounds of the townspeople hitting his non-existent ears after only a brief jog out of the forest.  Placing his normal scowl on his face and beelining it to his home away from home.

 

Fell situated himself against the wall of the house, just beside the door, and lowered his head a little with his eyes closed, to make it seem like he had been hanging out at the shared home for the majority day.

 

“Greetings Fell!” The sound of Papyrus suddenly boomed in the air “I’m glad you’re here! Now I can prepare lunch!” The energetic skeleton skipped into the home with the biggest smile on his face. Stretch followed slowly but stopped in front of Fell, leaning in close to the side of his skull, his breath trickling against the lightly marred bones. 

  
Fell jolted at his words, freezing in place as the hoodie clad skeleton’s voice whispered out in its usual, lazy drawl. “Next time, you should just ask to join us instead of watching from the sidelines.” The next sound Fell heard was the soft crack of reality as Stretch teleported away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys ^^ Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
